


The Bended Rocks

by AbegaylTanner



Series: Let's Write Sherlock Tumblr Challenges (mostly too late) [2]
Category: American Folklore, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge 2, Let's Write Sherlock, M/M, Native American Folklore/Fairy Tales, Spirits, mentions of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbegaylTanner/pseuds/AbegaylTanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlockian re-writing of a Native American folktale/fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bended Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bended Rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40819) by A Story from Niagara. 



Long ago, when the city of London was still just a small town, Lord Moran ruled the town with an iron fist. The people were unhappy, but could do little to help their situation. One day Lord Moran decided he would marry and set out to find a bride. He called all the people to the town center, forcing them to present the most attractive of their sons and daughters.

Sherlock Holmes, second son of Siger Holmes, was presented in his best. He was the most handsome of all the towns unwed and had planned to marry John Watson, a handsome young man three years his senior who had set off the summer before to train as a soldier. As soon as Lord Moran lay eyes on him, it was decided. He declared before the entirety of the town that he would marry Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock’s parents, having been born of noble blood but no longer holding their title due to the trickery of Lord Moran, were unable to refuse him.

On the night set before his marriage, Sherlock went into the woods surrounding the town. He threw himself onto the ground, stifling his heartbroken sobs. He lay there all night listening to the nearby river flow. The spirits of the river spoke to him, suggesting a sure means of escape.

Sherlock made his way back to the town early in the morning, well before any of the towns people would have risen. He snuck into the shed behind his parents’ home and stole away with his fathers’ small fishing boat. He struggled with the boat, pushing and tugging, until he finally arrived back at the river. He pushed the boat into the water and climbed aboard, letting the current take him where it wished. 

A good ways down the boat drifted back towards the shore. Sherlock looked up to see a large cave surrounded by mists. The spirit of Cloud and Rain had rescued him. It appeared before him as a little, old lady with brunette hair and a cheery disposition. She ushered him into her home and he smiled at her as the green vines separating her living quarters from the rest of the cave slid back into place behind them. The walls of her home were of gray studded with white stone flowers.

“Welcome, Mr. Holmes,” she smiled as she wrapped him in a warm bearskin blanket and seated him on a heap of animal skins close to a magic fire. “You may call me Mrs. Hudson.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” Sherlock smiled at the woman, but the smile soon left as he thought about his home.

Mrs. Hudson brought Sherlock fish to eat and delicate jelly made from mosses which only the water spirits can find or prepare. When Sherlock had eaten his fill and had rested, Mrs. Hudson told him that she knew why he had been sent to her and that she would take care of him until Lord Moran had passed.

“There is a great serpent that lies beneath the town of London. He is only known as Moriarty. Even now he is poisoning the water source that Lord Moran uses and he will soon die,” she assured him.

Sherlock was worried. If the serpent Moriarty was poisoning the water source, then the whole town was in danger. He was grateful to Mrs. Hudson and promised to remain with her all his life, but she knew the heart of the young man would turn towards home once it was safe for him to return. This was proven when Sherlock asked for more details on the serpent that was causing so much sickness in his town.

“This serpent has resided under London for many years. A long time ago he got a taste for human blood and now he can never be satisfied. One night he crept beneath the village and cast a black poison into the springs the people draw water from. When someone dies, he steals out at night and drinks their blood. Moriarty fed until he was gorged and then went to sleep for a long time. When you return,” Mrs. Hudson told him, “persuade your people to move their town. Let them come near me, and should Moriarty dare to follow I will defend them.”

Sherlock stayed with Mrs. Hudson for four months and she taught him much magic and showed him what herbs to use to cure sickness. One day when Mrs. Hudson returned from a trip into the forest she brought Sherlock news.

“Lord Moran is dead,” she told him. “Tonight I will show you the way back to London.”

When the moon rose and lighted the land, Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock set out on their way. She showed him the swiftest and safest trail to use to return to London and left him on the outskirts of the forest. 

Sherlock was welcomed back to the village with open arms. He learned that with Moran’s death, his family was returned to their proper place and were once again the wealthiest family in the town. They had made many changes to the laws Lord Moran had set and the people were happy once more.

Sherlock told his family about the good spirit that had helped him and the many things he had learned. He told them of the serpent, Moriarty, which lived under their town and gorged itself on the blood of their dead. He promised that if they were to move closer to the river and caverns that they would be protected.

Mycroft, Sherlock’s older brother, laughed at this. “The land on which we reside is the richest in the area and the portion of the river on which we fish is the safest and most prosperous. Why would we move from where we are?”

Not long after Sherlock’s return, Mycroft wed Greg Lestrade, eldest son of the towns Marshall. They adopted three children and were happy. Before they had been wed six months, two of their children had passed. Mycroft was forced to concede to his brother’s knowledge and demands that the town be moved.

New homes were built for the people of London and for a long while they prospered in their new location. The sick were healed and the people lived in peace and health. Mrs. Hudson provided their fish and ensured their farms produced enough to keep the townspeople well-fed.

When Moriarty awoke, however, he was furious. He discovered where the town had moved to and made his way there. Mrs. Hudson was angered by this and took a handful of the magic fire and molded thunderbolts. She hurled these at the monster. The first stunned him, the second severely wounded him and the third killed him. 

Mrs. Hudson had the people of the town drag the serpents body to the river and throw it in. It took all the strongest men and women to move it for it was a large creature. As it was tossed into the water, it looked as though a great mountain had fallen into the river. It drifted slowly down the river to where several rocks churned the waters. It became trapped amongst the rocks and its large body coiled as though it had simply curled up to rest. Its weight was so great that it bent the rocks and they remain curved like a drawn bow to this day. The serpent itself was gradually washed to pieces and disappeared.

The town celebrated its newfound freedom from the evil Moriarty. During this celebration John Watson returned with the title Captain. He made his way through the crowds and dropped to one knee before Sherlock. From his pocket he withdrew a simple silver band and asked for Sherlock’s hand in marriage. Sherlock agreed at once and they were happy ever after.


End file.
